londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Sunday 16th December 2012' *Brent Reservoir: male Bearded Tit showed from Heron Hide several times between 09.22 and 11.00; also 27 Snipe (Brent Birders) *Eltham (Oxleas Woods): male Blackcap 9.45am (John Reid). *King George V Reservoir: 14 Goldeneye, 8 Goosander (4m), 7 Wigeon (4m), 3 Little Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Grey Gagtail, 12 Pied Wagtail, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Stock Dove, 5 Goldcrest (Neville Smith). *Margravine Cemetery: monthly count - 30 Blackbird, 11 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Dunnock, 1 Goldcrest, 12 Magpie (together), 2 Peregrine, 1 Redwing afterwards (Nathalie Mahieu). *Muswell Hill: female Blackcap in my garden mid-morning and up to 5 Lesser Redpolls (Dominic Mitchell) *Queen Mother Reservoir: message posted 10:05 - BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT still along southern bank showing very well. Park outside main gate and day permits available (Dave Morris per FJM). *Wanstead Flats: 12 Waxwing south down Centre Road (NC/JL), Siskin, Reed Bunting, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, Stock Dove, 16 Shoveler, 11 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge) *William Girling Reservoir: 1 (adult drake) Long-tailed Duck, 6+ Black-necked Grebe (Neville Smith). 'Saturday 15th December 2012' *Amwell NR: first-winter Yellow-legged Gull on Great Hardmead Lake and 20+ Siskin in brief visit (Dominic Mitchell). *Battersea Park Lake: m Sparrowhawk chased by brave wagtail, 3 Common Gull, 200 Black-headed Gulls, 22 Gadwall, 11 Shovelor, 92 Cormorant in 2 roosts, 3 Egyptian Geese (pr with rings 1420766 and 1431422 + single bird). (Michael Mac). *Blackheath: 2+ Siskins with Goldfinch flock feeding in alders, Folly Pond (Joe Beale). *Cheshunt, Herts: 59 Golden Plover in field immediately south-west of A10/B198 junction early afternoon (Dominic Mitchell). *Clapton (Middlesex Filter Beds): 2 Firecrest still, 3 Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher). Whereabouts are the Firecrests, I looked this morning but found just one goldcrest on holly? Cheers - (J. Richardson) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Short-eared Owl again from 3:40pm on the travellers field passing us at very close range, also 3+ Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Bullfinch and 81 Lapwing (V.Halley-Frame & Steve Drake). *Gallions Reach DLR: Kestrel hunting over rough ground just south of the station (Matt Reed). *Greenwich Park: 3 Teal (1m, 2f; first of the winter), 2 Egyptian Geese (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: 62 Wigeon & 55 Gadwall at Highgate 1 Pond, Water Rail & Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond, Meadow Pipit over Parliament Hill, 5 Fieldfare, 15 Siskin in alders at Sanctuary Pond (Frank Nugent). *Hounslow (Osterley Park): 1 Lapwing, 2 Siskin, 2 Stonechat, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Little Owl, 18 Linnet (KFr). *Lea Valley - Fishers Green: Bittern 'was seen in the morning, then no further sightings until 16:00 when bird clambered up into tops of reeds to roost in front of Bittern Information Centre; also three Water Rails . Up to three have apparently been seen recently from the Pochard Hide on the Cheshunt side.(Dominic Mitchell ''et al) *Lea Valley - Netherhall/Glen Faba (WeBS): 50+ Siskin, 2 Green Woodpecker, Fieldfare, 1m Goldeneye, 331 Pochard (about 10x normal number), 51 Teal (normally only single figures if any), 58 Wigeon, 44 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 195 Tufted Duck and only 54 Coot (normally 4 or 5 times this number at this time of year). (Nigel May). *Lee Valley RP (Gunpowder Park): 25 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 11 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, Pochard, Little Grebe, Snipe, 2 Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon & 2 Chiffchaff seen; Siskin & Redpoll heard (Tony Brown). *London Wetland Centre: At least 2 '''Bittern, 2m Pintail, small flock Siskin, 2 Redpoll and Stonechat seen; 6 Water Rail and 1 Cetti's Warbler heard (Martin Honey). *Mill Hill NW7: male Blackcap feeding on apple, 2 Lesser Redpoll on feeder, 2+ Siskin (Xav). *Paddington Green: 2 Peregrine Falcon, Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie). *Plaistow E13 (Balaam Street): Waxwing http://londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.co.uk/ (KJ Mcmanus) *Queen Mother Reservoir: BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT showing down to 2 feet, 2 Red Kites, Long-tailed Duck, Red-necked Grebe and Peregrine Falcon on watchtower (Don Nicholson and many observers). *Staines Moor: 1 Reed Bunting, 2 Short-eared Owls hunting (V Williamson, R Woolley). 3 Short-eared Owls late afternoon and 10-15 Common Snipe around the floods (Lee Dingain) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 5 Reed Bunting, 2 Fieldfare, 5 Siskin with Goldfinches, 7 Teal, 2 drake Mandarin, Sparrowhawk (John Colmans). *Trent Park: 2(m&f) Goosander on Lower Lake 14:15hrs (Robert Callf). *Twickenham/Strawberry Hill: 15 Waxwings in Strawberry Vale, 2.45pm (Mike Wheeler) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Shag (BirdGuides). *Wanstead (private garden): 1f Blackcap, 2f Siskin (Chris Legge). *Wanstead Park: Wigeon (ornamental waters), 2 Teal, 91 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 60+ Tufted Duck, 13 Pochard, 2 Egyptian Goose, c10 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Siskin, Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). 'Friday 14th December 2012' *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Turnstone, 2 Grey Plover, 90 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew, 700 Dunlin, 18 Ringed Plover (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek: 1 Shoveler, 16 Shelduck, 6 Tufted Duck, 300+ Teal, 1 Common Sandpiper, 14 Redshank (John Archer). *Edgware, Middx: Fay Broom reported Brambling visiting back garden bird feeder (Bob Husband). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 92 Mute Swan, 70 Egyptian Goose, 46 Shoveler, 1 Little and 2 Tawny Owl showing despite the weather (D. McKenzie). *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: Firecrest beside golf course in ivy by River Shuttle behind Rowley Avenue at 08:45 (Ian Stewart per JA). *Lee Valley CP (Bittern Watchpoint): Bittern sitting up and prrening in the reeds at end of "door" channel 1430-1500, 3 Water Rail, 3 Little Grebe catching fish in front of hide (Steve Howey) *Queen Mother Reservoir: 09:15 - BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT still present (Twitter). Park outside main gates and walk up steps to clubhouse. Berkshire Bird Club day permits may be available for £2 from 10:00 (via @birdingetc). According to Berkshire Bird Club there is no one available to give out day passes today: http://www.berksbirds.co.uk/birdnews.asp but keep checking for updates (Nigel Sluman). Update 11:00 - Apparently day permits are now available at the gate (NS). 13:00 - Bird still showing well despite miserable weather (NS). Showing very well down to a few feet this morning in area south of the pier. Update 14:25 - still showing well at 14:10 but no further day permits being issued today. Day permits at £2 will be available tomorrow morning. ''Photos *Regent's Park: 1 Water Rail seen in Rail Ditch, area 2 - first confirmed sighting of the autumn one week after completion of season-long revetment-reconstruction work in the neighbouring waterfowl sanctuary that had kept the birds away. (Also the Park's beautiful pair of pinioned Black Swans was re-released today into Queen Mary's Gardens lake -newly-desilted and relandscaped with reed beds.) (''fide Regent's Park Birds blog) *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: 2 Firecrest, 11 Stock Dove, 10 Shoveler, 55 Tufted Duck (Stuart Fisher) 'Thursday 13th December 2012' *Alexandra Park: Wood Green Res almost completely frozen but where water 5+ Shoveler and c 20 Aythya''s, mainly Tufted Duck (Bob Watts). *Bankside SE1: 4 Chiffchaff in birches at east end of Tate Modern (Simon Fogg). *Brent Reservoir: drake Pintail, 22 Common Snipe, 5 Redwing, 2 Jackdaw (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt); male '''Bearded Tit' from Heron Hide 12:05 (Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm: c83 Lapwings (12 in fields, 1 south, c70 west) (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Waxwing in hedge along the creek; Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club; 6 Pintail, Grey Plover, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Rock Pipit, 14 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, 32 Snipe, 1200 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Cudham (Kent): calling Raven flew SE across the Cudham valley at 1340hrs The bird flew over Cudham Tithe Barn Berry's Hill TQ441598 ; also 15 Lapwings -> S (scarce here). (Rob Innes) *East Barnet: 10 Siskin at feeders in my garden (Pete Lowman). *Eltham (Sutcliffe Park): Little Egret, Snipe, 3 Teal, Kingfisher (John Archer). *Erith Cemetery (east section): 14 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Green Woodpecker, approx 18 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose) *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Little Egret again on river beside rear of Lower Mill but being regularly spooked by dogs and their owners. Also 1 Common Gull (Neil Batten). *Fulham: Crabtree Wharf, high tide - 1 f Pochard, 65 Tufted Duck, 66 Teal; Charing Cross Hospital - Woodcock feather under Peregrine spot, 1 Grey Heron (Nathalie Mahieu). *Lee Valley RP (Fishers Green): 2 Bittern from Bittern watchpoint. 1 fishing almost constantly in front of the hide and a second bird chased off by the first at 1.30, which then flew across to the far side of the lake. (I Lycett) *Oakwood Park N14: 6 Lesser Redpoll, including an adult male (Robert Callf). *Paddington Green: 2 Peregrine Falcon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Peckham Rye Park: 5 Lapwing over SW at 11:00 (Martin Stevens). *Queen Mother Reservoir: BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT still present for 2nd day. Park outside main gates and walk up steps to clubhouse (Mike Mckee). Seen at 8.45 but not again until 13.10 when 500 yards from clubhouse at waters edge (Bob Watts, John Archer, Pete and Chris Langsdon) and until 13.50 (Mike McKee, Dominic Mitchell et al); Red-necked Grebe & Long-tailed Duck still present (BirdGuides). Also Red Kite, 2 Goosander, 6+ Goldeneye (John Archer, Bob Watts). Still present at 14:00 showing well 200m left of Sailing Club (Nigel Sluman). B-b Pipit present to 16.05 at least showing well 400m left of Sailing Club (GJ et al). Is a permit necessary to view the pipit? Thanks. We just walked in late morning, but the bird group are now selling day permits at £2 - I assume that will be the case tomorrow too (JA). *Rainham Village: Kingfisher on R. Ingrebourne between Tesco and A1306 (Richard Harrison). *Redbridge (Roding Valley Park): Goldcrest, Grey Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, flock of Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson) *Redbridge (Valentines Park): Nuthatch (Barbara Miller) *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: 2 Firecrest in hollies along main pedestrian path in the court, 1 Lapwing North west, 3 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Linnet over, 20 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, 51 Tufted Duck, Great-crested Grebe, 2+ Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 32 Goldfinch on the Flats (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood Lake: 1f Goosander, 1 Redwing, 4 Lesser Redpoll, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor: 4 Short-eared Owl hunting over various parts of moor at 13:30. Also 1 Stonechat, 1 fem Bullfinch (by entrance gate), c25 Fieldfare, c40 Lapwing over (Bill Dykes). *Wanstead Flats: 20 Lapwing (17 west, 3 north), 4 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 4 Mitle Thrush, 2 Reed Bunting, 4 Goldcrest, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 6 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 5 Snipe north, Water Rail, 52 Gadwall, 30 + Tufted Duck, 33 Pochard, 11 Shoveler, 23 Mute Swan, Little Grebe, 4 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Lesser Redpoll (Nick Croft) *Woodside Park, Barnet: still 2 male Blackcaps taking over the feeders! (Ian Ellis). *Worcester Park, Sutton: Kingfisher, 10 Lapwing south west (Bob Smith) 'Wednesday 12th December 2012' *Alexandra Park: 12 Shoveler Wood Green Res 0710, also probable Gadwall calling with flock (too dark to see) (Bob Watts); also Peregrine Falcon eating Starling on gasometer overlooking filter beds mid-morning (Ian Lycett, Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan). *Bankside SE1: 2 Chiffchaff in birches at east end of Tate Modern (Simon Fogg). *Barnehurst, Bexley (Barnehurst Golf Course): 1 Fieldfare, 1 Goldfinch (Chris Rose) *Battersea Bridge: drake Goosander flying upriver 7.50 (Neil Anderson) *Beddington SF: 8 White-fronted Geese flew south over Main Lake at 10:48 (RB via @birdingetc). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, female Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Camberwell Old Cemetery: Waxwing heard calling overhead 13:55 (Martin Stevens). *Chafford Hundred, Thurrock: 100 Waxwings by Treacle Mine pub (RBA) *City of London: 2 Waxwings off Lower Thames Street on the green behind St Magnus Church briefly (RBA) *Clapton (Middlesex Filter Beds NR): 2 Firecrest, '5 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, Snipe over N at dusk. ''Firecrests have been there to my knowledge for over 3 weeks now, would be a good time to go and see them a.s.a.p as gardening/coppicing works are planned this week apparently (Jamie Partridge). *Crayford Marshes: '''Spotted Redshank, 2 Pintail, 2nd winter Mediterranean Gull, 130 Black-tailed Godwit, 8 Curlew, Little Owl, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford (Thames Road Wetland): 2 (probably 3) Water Rail heard, 1 Snipe, 5 (+?) Long-tailed Tit, 2 or 3 Chaffinch (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 2 Wigeon, 2 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 9 Shelduck, 255 Teal, 2 Tufted Duck, 3 Common Sandpiper, 6 Redshank, Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 1 Little Egret, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Fieldfare south over, 1 Scandinavian-type male Blackbird, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Common Gull north over (Neil Batten). *Forest Gate, Newham: 41 Lapwing north over the Romford Road (Nick Croft) *Greenwich (Woodlands Farm): no sign of Bittern at 1pm; 4 Lesser Redpolls, 1 Kestrel (Joe Beale). *Lee Valley RP (Bittern Information Point, Fishers Green): Bittern feeding in front of hide. Seen to take at least 15 small fish (probably Rudd, approx 3ins long) during two sessions, 13:30 to 13:40 & 14:15 to 14:30. Also up to 5 Water Rails some of which were equally adept at catching fish. Favoured fishing area for both species: just in the reeds left of entrance to ‘1 o’clock’ channel, marked with yellow painted stick (Mike Oakland). *Leyton Olver Road: Male Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest in gardens near Alpine Road (Stuart Fisher) *Northumberland Park, Haringey: 1 Waxwing in gardens/allotment between Willoughby Lane and West Road viewed from the alleyway between them (Davey Leach). *Peckham Rye Park: fem Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Goldcrest, 20 Lapwing over W 12:20 (Martin Stevens). *Petts Wood, Bromley: Firecrest in the Edlmann Memorial Wood c100m from the railway in hollies (Ian Stewart per JA). *Queen Mother Reservoir: BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT (found by Michael McKee) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Snipe, Goldcrest, Grey Heron, 2 Jays (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1 Lapwing (circling low over the playing fields area 37 at 12:30), 50+ Cormorant & 10+ Stock Dove (coming in to roost high in trees on Heron Island area 8 in the hour before dusk arriving in ones and twos - sadly a juvenile Cormorant succumbed to the cold last night); 580 Black-headed Gull (three times the usual number most standing on lake ice); 11 Common Gull, 1♀ Wigeon, 7 Gadwall, 1 Teal, 35 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Great Crested Grebe (birdman_euston). *River Thames, Central London: Unidentified large yellow duck drifting downstream (Edgar de Jarnac) *Ruislip Woods\Lido: 28 Blackbird, 2 Redwing, c7 Song Thrush, 10 Robin, 5 Chaffinch, 11 Blue Tit, 10 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 23 Shoveler, 9 Pochard, Gadwall, 45+ Moorhen (Nigel Sluman) *St James's Park: 3 Little Grebes and a Chiffchaff (Will Rose) *South Croydon: Waxwing 'heard calling somewhere overhead at Selsdon Road 07.40hrs (Alan Pearson) *Streatham Common/Biggin Wood: 2 tawny owls (one seen, one heard) (R Bell) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Fieldfare SW 0815, Chiffchaff still mixed tit flock (Bob Watts). *Trent Park area: 2 Woodcock (1 Williams Wood, 1 Ferny Hill Farm); 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Rough Lot, 13:23 - 13:39 hrs; 1 male Firecrest feeding low down in bramble along Farm Trail near Seedfield Spinney 12:45 - 12:51 hrs; 16+ Yellowhammer (5 Vicarage Farm, 11+ Ferny Hill Farm) (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: '''Firecrest '(in woodland to north of Alex), 3 Goldcrest, 41 Lapwings west (19 on deck north of Long Wood), 7 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pochard, 6 Gadwall, Reed Bunting, Redwing (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 47 Gadwall, 37 Tufted Duck, 24 Pochard, 10 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, Siskin, 3 Redwing, Fieldfare (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Village: '''Waxwing (Jono Lethbridge). *West Acton W3: male Blackcap in garden (Nick Miller). *Westminster: 2 Fieldfare W over Houses of Parliament 8:30, Grey Wagtail , Kestrel, Victoria Tower Gardens (Frank Nugent). *Worcester Park: Blackcap, 6 Lesser Redpoll, Little Owl (Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 11th December 2012' *Alexandra Park: 11 Shoveler (8 on boating pond 3 on Wood Green Reservoir), Redwing heard, 3 Siskins over Blandford (Dominic Mitchell). *Belmont, Sutton: Siskin flew over (David Campbell). *Borough: 1 male House Sparrow in gardens off Brockham Street (Tony Stones). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Little Grebe, Mandarin Drake (R Lord). *Canons Farm: 3 Lapwings, Little Owl, Common Buzzard, Red-legged Partridge, c30 Skylarks (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Water Pipit, 10 Grey Plover, 4 Pintail, 212 Black-tailed Godwit, Little Owl, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Green Sandpiper, 2 Rock Pipit, Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Curlew, Kingfisher, 8 Snipe, c1000 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Eltham (Sutcliffe Park): Kingfisher, Water Rail, 4 Snipe, 6 Redpoll, Wood Duck (P. Kite). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Little Egret again in Hogsmill River late afternoon before seeming to go to roost locally (Neil Batten) *Greenwich (Woodlands Farm): Lesser Redpoll, 2 Goldcrest, Nuthatch . Apparently there's been a '''Bittern' seen on the Farm during the past week, in the marshy area behind the wood pile. No sign of it today though. (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Lorraine Parish) *Greenwich Park: Goldcrests, also 1st Coot of the autumn, all very exciting (Joe Beale). *Hendon (Peel Centre): Peregrine catching prey 8am mobbed by gull & crow *Leyton Oliver Road/Orient Way: Green Sandpiper (Dagenham Brook) and 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 1 Siskin over, Mistle Thrush (Oliver Road) (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 '''Bearded Tit', 2 Jack Snipe, 2 Stonechat, 2 Chiffchaff (website). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's - Stockwell border of Wandsworth and Lambeth actually Inner London): 3 Common Gulls eating bread with Black-headed Gulls and 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Michael Mac). *Oakwood Park, N14: 2 Siskin feeding in Alder with 5 Goldfinches (Robert Callf). *Paddington Green: 2 Egyptian Goose over, female Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine Falcon (D. McKenzie). *Redbridge Lakes and Claybury Park: Jack Snipe, Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Goldcrest, 5 Jays, 2 Long-tailed Tits, Song Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: Common Snipe one dropped in at 3.45pm (Tony Duckett). *Staines Moor: 3 Short-eared Owls still (@birdingetc) and 1 Water Pipit (BirdGuides) *Stocker's Lake, Rickmansworth: 8 Goldeneye, 3m 5f (Herts website). *Streatham Hill: 2 Waxwing (heard only) on corner of Thornton Avenue\Criffel Avenue (Nigel Sluman) *Wanstead Flats: 54 Lapwing NW, 46 Fieldfare, 16 Redwing, 12 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 4 Brambling north, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 20 + Goldfinch, 7 Goldcrest, 5 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 52 Gadwall, 60 Tufted Duck, Wigeon, 3 Teal, 30 Pochard, 13 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, 10 + Siskin, singing Coal Tit, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park, Sutton: Water Rail, Blackcap (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs: Tawny Owl at 23:00 (Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 10th December 2012' *Alexandra Park: 3 Shoveler still Conservation Pond 0715 (Bob Watts). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank feeding on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club; Grey Plover, 28 Golden Plover, Common Buzzard, 26 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Curlew, 2 Rock Pipit. (Kev Jarvis) *Erith Marshes: Crossness - 42 Teal, 2 Gadwall, 2 male Shoveler, 1 female Pheasant. Sea Wall (dusk): 181 Teal in 'creek' below viewing platform, more further out, 25 Shelduck, 2 Gadwall, 3 male Shoveler, 5 Lapwing, Redshank, 1 Grey Heron (Chris Rose). *Ewell Village, Surrey (Lower Mill): Little Egret feeding in River Hogsmill all morning. Also 1 Kingfisher (Neil Batten). *Harefield, Middx (Broadwater Lakes): c20 Siskin, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, 3 Gadwall, 2 Wigeon (Nigel Sluman). *Hornchurch: Common Buzzard being mobbed by 3-4 Carrion Crows over Wingletye Lane at 10:20 (G J Francis) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: ♂&♀ Firecrest moving SW along NW border of Rose Wheel, Queen Mary's Gardens, area 17 at 11:45 - they were seen here last week too, I'm told, so this could be part of a regular circuit; the male I saw here on 8 October did exactly the same, disappearing out the back of a large holly tree to reappear in the Mediterranean Border, area 18 (birdman_euston). *Sidcup (Hollyoak Wood Park, Haddon Grove): Goldcrest, 6 Siskin among mixed flock of Goldfinches, Chaffinches and Greenfinches feeding in alders alongside River Shuttle (Eric Brown). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): Little Egret, Little Grebe, Tufted Duck, 2 Common Gull, 4 Cormorant, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Geese (Eric Brown). *Snaresbrook Crown Court: Firecrest, Great Crested Grebe on Eagle Pond (Stuart Fisher) *Streatham Hill: 4 Waxwings feeding on berries of one small tree by Telford Avenue/Thornton Avenue roundabout and drinking in gutter of nearby block of flats at 11.30am. Main group seem to have departed even though still good number of berries on tree. This may explain why the small group seen made two brief visits earlier without feeding (Martin Stevens et al). 5 Waxwings present still feeding 1-1.30pm (Steve Woolfenden). 5 Waxwing 'still present 3.40-3.50pm on bare tree at SE corner of Telford Avenue/Thornton Avenue roundabout, and making sorties to small berry-tree on pavement 15 yards up Telford Ave (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Thamesmead (Southmere Lake): 1 Grey Heron, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 2m 5f Tufted Duck, 38 Canada Geese, 9 Greylag (+1 hybrid with small group of white domestic Geese), 10 Mute Swan, approx. 200 Coot, 100 Carrion Crow on neighbouring horse paddock, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Long-tailed Tit (Chris Rose). *Totteridge Valley: Black-headed Gull (Darlands Lake), Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Teal (2m, 3f on Darlands Lake) (Xav). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: nominate-race Chiffchaff still in mixed tit flock Sanctuary Wood, also 6+ Goldcrests, female Sparrowhawk (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, SW corner, Rough Lot, 14:00 hrs (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 31 Lapwing west, 3 Reed Bunting, Siskin, 13 Fieldfare, Redwing, 7 Goldcrest, 7 Shoveler, 4 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 155 Gadwall (125 on Basin - SF), 46 Tufted Duck, 12 Shoveler, 22 + Mute Swan, 20 Pochard, Teal, Siskin, 4 Fieldfare, 7 Goldcrest, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Stuart Fisher) 'Sunday 9th December 2012 *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler inc 3 on Conservation Pond, 6+ Redwing (James Palmer) *Beddington SF: 8 Snipe, 15 Fieldfare, 2 Wigeon, 2 Water Pipit, 8 Reed Buntings, 12 Green Sandpiper, 13 Mute Swan, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Shelduck, 1 Stonechat, 2 Cormorant, 1 Siskin, 3 Redpoll, 68 Grey Heron *Brent Reservoir: male Bearded Tit briefly at Heron Hide 08.50; also Waxwing '''over north marsh, drake Pintail & site record count of 219 Teal also 290 Tufted Duck(Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, Sparrowhawk (Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase LNR 6+ Chiffchaff and 2 Goldcrest in tall willows between old Farmhouse pub and Tomthumb Lake. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Eltham (Sutcliffe Park): Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, Water Rail (Phil Laurie) *Hornsey: c20 '''Waxwing from Nightingale Lane garden circled whilst being spooked by Sparrowhawk then headed south SW towards Hornsey at 1145 (Bob Watts). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 98 Mute Swan, 66 Egyptian Goose, 30 Shoveler, 2 pair of Red-crested Pochard, colour-ringed adult Black-headed Gull (Black P762), 2 adult Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl showed well, several Redwing, 2 singing Mistle Thrush, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Treecreeper (D. McKenzie). *Island Barn Reservoir: 2 female Velvet Scoter '''flew off high west at 10.58 (Birdguides) *King George V Reservoir: '''Short-eared Owl over Stewardstone Rd at 07.25, 4 Goosander on N end of flood relief channel, also 2 Little Grebe, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Reed Bunting, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, 18 Redwing, Fieldfare (Rob Ayers) *Lewisham SE13 (Orchard Estate): 2 ''Peregine (Conrad Ellam) *Lewisham (Hither Green Cemetery, Catford): 2 Peregrine having a go at the parakeet roost at dusk (James Lowen). *Mill Hill NW7: '''Waxwing' on tree in my back garden this morning. (Xav) *Rainham Marshes: no sign of yesterday's three Bewick's Swans, c200 Black-tailed Godwits flew upriver just after high tide, Eurasian Curlew on Crayford foreshore (many observers), 12 Pintails - Wennington flood, flock of 25 Fieldfares feeding on Wennington marshes all disturbed by unscheduled landings on reserve by a film productions helicopter filming a car chase on flyover apparently for a Bruce Willis film - Howard was not a happy rabbit (Ian Bradshaw) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Blackcap, around 8 Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron, Jay, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Stoke Newington (New River Walk): 1 Chiffchaff (Alastair Rae). *Streatham Hill: 11.00am, 25 Waxwings still feeding on berries of one small tree by Telford Avenue/Thornton Avenue roundabout and drinking in gutter of nearby block of flats (Peter Newmark), '' Still 25 Waxwings there at 2.30 and still berries left on the little tree (Simon Osborn). No sign of them1530-1600, 1 male Blackcap in the berry tree (Guy Bradley). *Thamesmead (Crossness LNR): adult Yellow-legged Gull, 42 Black-tailed Godwits, 140 Lapwings, 12 Wigeon, 5 Shoveler, 151 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, male Stonechat, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Fieldfares west (John Archer & Steve Carter). *Thamesmead (Southmere Lake): 2 Egyptian Geese, 10+ Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Thamesmead (Thamesmere West Lake): 257 Tufted Duck, 45 Pochard, 3 Gadwall, Little Grebe (John Archer). *Tottenham: 20 '''Waxwing' feeding on berries on small rowan tree in West Green Open Space on West Green Rd, N15. Still present after an hour at 14.30 but only a few berries left! (Caroline Nash). *Totteridge Valley: Firecrest still present at the small 'Oakfields' copse on the Mill Hill side - directions as per entry on 02 Dec although it was ranging further from the path and generally more elusive today (Ian Ellis). *Waltham Cross (Lieutenent Ellis Way off A10): 600+ Golden Plover in field south of Lieutenant Ellis Way at 0900hrs (Neville Smith) *Wanstead Park and Flats: Woodcock SSSI, f Teal (Jub), Coal Tit (Bush Wood), 110 Gadwall (The Basin) (Steve Thorpe) *William Girling Reservoir (from Mansfield Park): Red-necked Grebe '''in NE corner at 10.00am, male '''Long-tailed Duck, probable Black-necked Grebe though very distant, 4+ Goldeneye, 2 Bullfinch (Rob Ayers); Red-necked Grebe still present 13:15 but elusive and Long-tailed Duck still, plus 11 Black-necked Grebes and six Great Crested Grebes, 2 Common Goldeneyes (Dominic Mitchell). 'Saturday 8th December 2012' *Alexandra Park: Egyptian Goose low NE then SW over Tunnel Res, 6 Shoveler inc 3 on Conservation Pond, 5+ Redwing (Bob Watts). *Barnet (Woodside Park): 2 male Blackcaps (Ian Ellis). *Blackheath: 1+ Waxwing (heard only) in Blackheath Park, Cator Estate (James Lowen) *Beddington SF: 2 male Goosander (3rd record this year), 1 male Stonechat, 4 Green Sandpiper, 6 Snipe pics news (Peter Alfrey and BFBG) *Brent Reservoir: male Bearded Tit again from Heron Hide 08.52-09.00 and 09.50; also 25 Snipe, 3 Lapwing & drake Pintail in north marsh (Brent Birders) *Dagenham Chase LNR: wintering Short-eared Owl again at 3:45pm quartering travellers field, 73 Lapwing, 3 Chiffchaff, 5+ Fieldfare, 6 Goldfinch, 2 Common Snipe, 1 drake Wigeon with mixed Teal, Shoveler and Gadwall flock (V.Halley-Frame). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Meadow Pipit over, Grey Wagtail, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Tufted Duck, Chiffchaff and Goldcrest (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: 34 Wigeon, 54 Gadwall, 1 m Teal & 1 Little Grebe all on Highgate 1 Pond (Teal relocated to Sanctuary Pond pm), Chiffchaff, Redpoll, 3 Siskin, 3 Redwing, 1 Meadow Pipit over, Kingfisher at Men's Bathing Pond and again at Sanctuary Pond (Frank Nugent). *Island Barn Reservoir: 2 female Velvet Scoter (Birdguides) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Fieldfare, c6 Redwing, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) *King George V Reservoir: Red-necked Grebe on south basin, also 7 Little Grebe, 5 Teal, 8 Wigeon, 27 Gadwall, c20 Goldeneye, 65+ Cormorant, Grey Wagtail, female Sparrowhawk over (David Bradnum). Grebe still present at dusk (Neville Smith). *Ladywell fields.S.E.6.Kingfisher.grey wagtail.gt spotted woodpecker.10 fieldfares flying over.T.Wilson. *Lakeside Shopping Centre, West Thurrock: 30+ Linnets feeding by Alexandra Lake with several Chaffinches, 3+ Siskins and a Brambling; also 3 Great Crested Grebe (Ben Green). *Leyton Oliver Road/Orient Way: Green Sandpiper in the Dagenham Brook, 1st w Yellow-legged Gull on tip, Grey Wagtail, 5 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 5+ Song Thrush, c2 Chiffchaff, 2 Meadow Pipit, 8+ Great Black-backed Gull (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Scaup '''(Birdguides) *Rainham Marshes: 3 '''Bewick's Swans (2 ads and juv) on Purfleet Scrape, Common Sandpiper, Ruff, Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipits, 3 Corn Buntings at Stone Barges (Ruth Barnes), Two Caspian Gulls (adult and second-winter) on southern side of the tip viewed from Thames path 300yds east of the stone barges; also 10 Yellow-legged Gulls (Sean Huggins), 2 Short-eared Owls over silts at dusk and Ring-necked Parakeet over (David Bradnum), 2 Bullfinch, Lesser Redpoll, Cetti's Warbler, 40 + Fieldfare, 20 + Redwing, 300 + Linnet in one flock, 4,000 + Starling in one flock going west at dusk, Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Ringed Plover, 3 Curlew, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Snipe, 50 Golden Plover (Nick Croft), Red-throated Diver reported going north over car park (RSPB). *Staines Moor: 1 Water Pipit (BirdGuides) *Streatham Hill: 26 Waxwing at Telford Avenue/Thornton Avenue roundabout at 10.40 (Birdguides). Still present 11-12am feeding/drinking - occasionally chased around by a curious C Crow (Steve Woolfenden). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4 Bewick's Swan (2 ad 2 juv), 2 Goosander (males), Goldeneye (drake), 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe, 16 Lesser Redpoll (Steve Blake et al). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (N side): 11 Little Grebe, 15 Teal, 5 Wigeon, 5 Goosander (1 drake), 10 Goldeneye (2 drakes), pr Egyptian Goose, 2 Green Sandpipers, 3-4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Song Thrush, 8-10 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Park: Bush Wood - Woodcock (Steve Thorpe) *Wormwood Scrubs: m Reed Bunting, Goldcrest, m Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) 'Friday 7th December 2012' *Blackheath: Waxwing 14 west over the dips (Martin Hallam per James Lowen) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Turnstone, 2 Grey Plover, 32 Golden Plover, 26 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, c800 Dunlin, 80 Redshank, Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: Chiffchaff, 9 Shelduck, 4 Tufted Duck, 15 Teal, also 35 Cormorants roosting on mud by O2 (John Archer). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 3 Wigeon (fem on Long Water, male and fem on Round Pond), Little Owl showed well though briefly, Tawny Owl showing well; also 97 Mute Swan, 223 Greylag Goose, 119 Canada Goose, 75 Egyptian Goose, 59 Mallard, 26 Shoveler, pair of Red-crested Pochard, 24 Pochard, 90 Tufted Duck, 5 Great Crested Grebe, 77 Common Gull, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, c30 Ring-necked Parakeet (D. McKenzie). *Island Barn Reservoir: 2 Velvet Scoter still (Surrey website). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bearded Tits from Dulverton Hide (WWT London Facebook page); also Stonechat, Bittern, Water Rail, 82 Wigeon, 2 Chiffchaff (website). *Paddington Basin: 2 Egyptian Goose (D. McKenzie). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon pursued a Feral Pigeon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Queen Mother Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck, Red-necked Grebe, 2 Goldeneye (Nigel Sluman) *Redbridge (Valentines Park): 7 Shoveler 3m 4f (Barbara Miller) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup , Black-necked Grebe (Twitter) *Streatham Hill, mini-roundabout junction of Telford Ave and Thornton Ave: 23 Waxwing, calling intermittently and showing well in bare treetops at SE and SW corners of junction 3.25-3.40pm (still there when I left) (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Chiffchaff with mixed tit flock Sanctuary Wood 1230 (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 3 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, Kestrel, 33 Goldfinch, 3 Goldcrest (Jubilee-SSSI-Long Wood) (Nick Croft) *Whitewebbs Wood: 1 female Firecrest 'feeding in Rhododendrons around Ornamental Lake 15:15 hrs., also 12(7m 5f) Mandarin Duck (Robert Callf). 'Thursday 6th December 2012 *Alexandra Park: 2+ Shoveler 0715 Wood Green Res, several Tufties and 3 Pochard (Bob Watts). 07.30 boating lake, Grey Heron (Naomi Stadlen). *Canons Farm: juvenile Mute Swan flew NW (4th site record), 7 Lapwings, 30+ Skylarks, Little Owl (David Campbell). *Canary Wharf: Peregrine Falcon over Bank Street (Nick Croft) *Crayford Marshes: Turnstone and Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near Erith Yacht Club; 4 Pintail, 34 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Golden Plover, Water Rail, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis). *Dulwich Park: 15 Redwing over E, 1 Redpoll over W (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin: 10 Shelduck (mostly on the river by the O2), 8 Tufted Duck, no Teal - Basin almost entirely frozen (John Archer). *Erith Cemetery (east): 31 Redwing, 34 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Goldfinch (Chris Rose) *Kilburn NW6: 9 Waxwing west over Brondesbury Road at 08.02 (Rob Ayers) *Mayesbrook Park: Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 61 Gadwall, 21 Shoveler (Paul Hawkins). 1 Snipe, 1 Meadow Pipit, 4 Fieldfare (over), Skylark (heard) (Peter Beckenham). *Paddington Green: adult Herring Gull stained pink (from a project?) . They were being marked at a couple of rubbish tips in southeast Northumbs (New Moor near Ashington, and Seghill near Backworth) to study feeding behaviour at tips. Info from 2004 - may be different now? ''(D. McKenzie) *Queen Mother Reservoir: '''Red-necked Grebe', Long-tailed Duck still present (Birdguides) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Goshawk reported flying over at 09.30, also Water Pipit (via Twitter), Cettis Warbler, Marsh Harrier, Stonechat, Pintail, Sparrow Hawk, Kestrel, Fieldfare, Redwing, Reed Bunting, Little Grebe. (Phil Laurie) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♂ Wood Duck (returning for 3rd successive winter - origin unknown), 2 Wigeon, 19 Gadwall, 1 Teal, 58 Shoveler (birdman_euston). *River Lee Country Park: 2 Smew (1m 1f)) on Seventy Acres Lake at 12:00 from Bittern Information Point; Bittern reported at 12:30 in front of the hide; 4 Goldeneye on Bowyers Water (Mike Oakland). *South Norwood Lake: 2m Teal, 2 Fieldfare, group of 2m 2f Bullfinch (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *South Ockendon (Grangewaters CP): 170 Fieldfare, 4 Siskin, Long-tailed Duck, 317 Tufted Duck, 81 Pochard, ringtail Hen Harrier '''over, 3 Water Rail, 27 Redwing and 250 Lapwing (Dave Morrison). *Upminster RM14 2TY (Stubbers OPC): 58 Pochard, 67 Tufted Duck, 2 female '''Goldeneye and 12 Siskins . If visiting please book in at reception on arrival. (Dave Morrison) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwood) 3 f Goosander, 1 Lapwing S (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Firecrest (Alex), 4 Goldcrest, 6 Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 2 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting, 7 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler Firecrest pics here http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ (Nick Croft/Josh) *Wanstead Park: 23 Pochard, 30 Tufted Duck, 41 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 30 + Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Kingfisher, Water Rail, Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Josh) 'Wednesday 5th December 2012' *Alexandra Park: 3+ Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Amwell: 2 Smew from viewpoint - male & redhead (Herts website). *Bedfords Park LNR: 2 Firecrest feeding in holly at western end of Nursery Wood early afternoon (C.Jupp). *Brent Reservoir: Waxwing '''over at 08.10 (Andrew Self) *Bushy Park: '''Red Kite 12.30pm SE, pr Red-crested Pochards, pr Shovelers, 1 Fieldfare, 12 Redwings, 14 Siskins, 2 Lesser Redpolls (Tony Duckett). *Canons Farm: 10 Lapwings, 20 Yellowhammers (David Campbell). *Crayford (Hall Place and Crayford Rough): HP - 1 Jay, 3 Greylag, 47 Canada Geese. CR - 1 or 2 Pheasant heard, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Jay, several Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose). *Crayford (Hall Place North): 10 Jackdaw, 17 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 or 2 Jay (Chris Rose). *Crayford (River Cray - Footpath 106/By-way 105): 1 Redwing, several Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Mute Swan, 73 Starling on pylons near Crayford town centre (Chris Rose). *Crayford (Thames Road Wetland): 1 probably 2 Water Rail heard (Chris Rose). *Crayford Marshes: adult Caspian Gull, Spotted Redshank, 108 Golden Plover, 24 Black-tailed Godwit, Water Rail, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis). *Eltham (Sutcliffe Park): 2 Teal, Grey Heron, 4 C Snipe, 1 Water Rail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Lesser Redpoll; no sign of yesterday's wood duck (James Lowen). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 3 Goldcrest, 2 Shoveler, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chaffinch (Rich Petley) *Redbridge (Valentines Park): 3 Shoveler first of the season 2m 1f, 11 Pochard, Cormorant, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail (Barbara Miller) *River Lee Country Park: Two Bitterns at Bittern Information Hide. Dominant bird chased off other Bittern, which flew to the back of the reedbed. Also Cetti’s Warbler in reedbed. 5 Goosander (1M & 4F) on North Met Pit. Several small flocks of Lesser Redpoll in the Park (Bowyers Water, Cornmill Meadows) all feeding in low vegetation on seed heads as opposed to up in the alders (Mike Oakland). *Snaresbrook Crown Court: 2 Firecrest, 4+ Goldcrest, Lesser Redpoll, 5+ Redwing, 3 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, Coal Tit (Stuart Fisher) *Southgate (Dalrymple Close): 1 female Blackcap - presumably the bird first seen two weeks ago (Robert Callf). *Totteridge Valley: Little Owl, 2 Reed Buntings, 4 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing N, Bullfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (John Colmans). *Tyttenhanger GP: male Goosander, Dunlin, Kingfisher, Red Kite, Buzzard, c100 Lapwing, 7 Mistle Thrush (Steve Blake). *Wanstead Flats: Firecrest (Alex scrub), 3 Goldcrest, 9 Redwing south, 2 Fieldfare south, Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, 5 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: Waxwing (Birdguides). 2 Stonechat, 1 Mistle Thrush, 38 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 3 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, 2 GS Woodpecker (The scrubbers) 'Tuesday 4th December 2012' *Barnet (Monken Hadley Common): 1 male Firecrest calling quietly and feeding in holly 15:10-15:20 hrs - western end of wood nearest to High Barnet; 15+ Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Buckhurst Hill, Essex: 17 Waxwing on Albert Road before flying towards Woodford (Birdguides) *Bushy Park: Little Egret (Tony Duckett). *Clapton (Middlesex Filter Beds NR): 2 Firecrest, c10 Goldcrest, Peregrine (Jamie Partridge). *Crayford (town centre, derelict industrial site west side of Roman Way): 21(+?) Chaffinch, 1 Pied Wagtail (Chris Rose). *Crayford (Thames Road Wetland): 1 Water Rail (seen) (Chris Rose). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, adult Mediterranean Gull, 54 Golden Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Lesser Redpoll, Rock Pipit, 3 Curlew, 643 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Eltham: Waxwing in bushes beside A2 south of Eltham Golf Course in afternoon (RBA). *Eltham (Sutcliffe Park): Common Snipe, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, drake Wood Duck, 20+ Redpolls, 12 Linnets (P Kite). *Finchley: 7 Waxwings at the Sternberg Centre (Chris Langsdon). *Greenwich (Woodlands Farm): Woodcock flushed from Clothworker's Wood, 2 Lesser Redpoll on feeders by pond, Goldcrest, a few House Sparrows in old allotment (Conrad Ellam & Lorraine Parish). *Iver Heath, Bucks (Mansfield Farm): 2 Green Sandpiper on flooded field (Roger Dewey). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *South Ockendon Stn : 17 Waxwings calling and flying around station at 15:34 (Paul Hawkins) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Red-necked Grebe mid-morning; also Long-tailed Duck (Birdguides) *Tyttenhanger GP: male Goosander (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Marshes/Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 3 Redwing, Stonechat (pair - first I have seen here) (Marcus Mitchell). *Wanstead Flats: 10 Shoveler, 11 Gadwall, 7 Mistle Thrush, 20 Fieldfare, 31 Redwing, 7 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 4 Stock Dove, 62 Jackdaw in one flock, 40+ Goldfinch, Siskin, 5 Reed Bunting, 2-3 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, Chiffchaff, 5+ Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch Bush Wood (Tim Harris), f/juv Wigeon, 10+ Lesser Redpoll and Siskin (Tony Brown), 37 Common Pochard, 40+ Gadwall, 50+ Tufted Duck, 10+ Shoveler, Water Rail, 5 Goldcrest, 3 Redwing (Nick Croft). 'Monday 3rd December 2012' *Alexandra Park: Brambling in Conservation Area (Dave Callahan), 7+ Shoveler Wood Green Res, 2 Redwing (Bob Watts). *Broadwater: 3 Goldeneye (2m 1f), c25 Siskin, 3 Redwing, 3 Red Kite, 2 Grey Wagtail (Nigel Sluman) *Buckhurst Hill, Essex: 14 Waxwings on the corner of Albert Road off Palmerston Road until 14.50pm Pics here (Tony Brown) *Clapton (Middlesex Filter Beds NR): Firecrest (BirdGuides). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near Erith Yacht Club; adult Mediterranean Gull, 172 Golden Plover, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Rock Pipit, Cetti's Warbler (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 67+ Teal, 5 Shoveler, 16 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Greylag Geese, 321+ Lapwing, c200 Golden Plover, 14 Ringed Plover, c500 Dunlin, 3 Curlew, 2 Redshank, 3 Little Egret, 4 Grey Heron, Kingfisher, 90+ Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 9 Meadow Pipit, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark, 14 Linnet (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin: 10 Shelduck, 21+ Tufted Duck, 53 Teal (John Archer). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: juv Common Scoter still (Herts website). *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine, Bittern, 28 Redwing, 11 Redpoll (website). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Redwing, 2 Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *Muswell Hill: 3 Waxwings again on Cranborne Road N10 at western end this morning (Dominic Mitchell). *Oakwood Park, N14: 6 Lesser Redpoll feeding on Willowherb; 15+ Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Paddington Green: 8 Egyptian Goose over, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: Snow Bunting on sea wall 200 m west of RSPB visitor centre at 09:20 (Dave Smith, Andy Tweed) until at least 15:25 (Dominic Mitchell), 2 Jack Snipe and 1 Common Snipe on Aveley saltings, 80 Black-tailed Godwits (one colour ringed), 7 Eurasian Curlews, 3 Caspian Gulls (ad, 2w 1w), 20 Yellow-legged Gulls, 1 Water Pipit and 6 Rock Pipits (Dominic Mitchell). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♀ Blackcap briefly at NW corner of Avenue Gardens area 20 (birdman_euston). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (W & E Warwick): 3 Teal, 1 Little Egret, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Fieldfare (TeRNS). *Wanstead Flats: Woodcock NE from SSSI, Brambling, 8 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, 18 Redwing, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1-2 Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, 9 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 107 Gadwall (the Basin), 20 Pochard, 10+ Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe (Tim Harris). 'Sunday 2nd December 2012' *Alexandra Park: 4 Fieldfare NE, 5 Shoveler Wood Green Res inc 3 drakes, also Lapwing north 1225, Redwing (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: 1 fem Goldeneye (first record since 2006), 1 Shelduck, 1 Water Pipit, 7 Green Sandpiper, 2 Snipe, 1-2 Stonechat pics here (Peter Alfrey and BFBG). *Brent Reservoir: male Bearded Tit '''seen again from Heron Hide at 08.41, also 22 Snipe, 4 Wigeon (Brent Birders) *Broadwater GP: 2 Goldeneye, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 10 Chiffchaff, 3 Bullfinch, 2 Siskin & 6 Lesser Redpoll (Simon Buckingham) *Crossness LNR: 3 Lesser Redpoll (very scarce here except as vis mig), 2 Ringed Plover, 6 Curlew, 12 Wigeon, 24 Shoveler, 120 Gadwall, c100 Lapwings including 30 high SW (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: '''Short-eared Owl quartering travellers field at 4:27pm + Woodcock at 4:35pm, female Blackcap high up in tall willows, 4 Chiffchaff, Bullfinch (V.Halley-Frame). *Fairlop Waters: 4 Waxwing, 1 Buzzard, Lesser Redpoll (Neil Twyford) *Hampstead Heath: drake Goosander, Sanctuary Pond, flew in c9:00 then flew off after c20mins (Frank Nugent, Allan Stewart & Pete Mantle). *Ingrebourne Valley: Firecrest in ivy near Berwick Reservoir, Goldcrest and 2 Kingfisher (Shaun Harvey) *Island Barn Reservoir: two female Velvet Scoter still; also Brent Goose (Birdguides) *Leyton (WaterWorks NR): 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Snipe, 10 Fieldfare, 5+ Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Red Fox (Jonathan Nasir) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bitterns '(Birdguides) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Goldcrest, 100+ Black-headed Gulls, 5 Common Gulls, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 2 Great Black-backed Gulls (5 gull species is a record for me here), 2 Shoveler (Rich Petley). Also 2 Water Rail at southern end and 4 Chiffchaff (Andy Culshaw). *Lower Chingford (off Russell Lane): 2 male Blackcap, 1 Green Sandpiper (despite the high water level), 1-2 Little Egret, 30-40 Linnet, 1 Greylag Goose, 5 Goosander (2 male + 3 fem), 3 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing (James Palmer). *Muswell Hill: 3 '''Waxwings '''Cranborne Road near junction with Rosebery Road from 09:20; also Fieldfare and up to 6 Lesser Redpolls (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts, Gareth Richards ''et al). Waxwings present throughout morning and still at 14:50 (Gerry Rawcliffe) but seen to fly off south over Rosebery Road at 15:32 (Dominic Mitchell). *Regent's Park: 64 Shovelers, 3 Teal, 56 Mandarins, 48 Red-crested Pochards, 3w Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Redwings, 10 Fieldfares, Firecrest,' 18 Goldfinches, 2 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 163 Gadwall, 68 Wigeon, m Red-crested Pochard, 11 Mandarin, Little Owl, up to 5 Stonechats, 10 Siskin (Neil Anderson) *South Ockendon, Grange Waters CP (TQ 609 816): female' Long-tailed Duck til at least 1215. Access (with difficulty!) from the end of Buckles Lane near travellers' site or Mollands Lane (Paul Hawkins, David Bradnum, Lee Brown). *Staines Moor: 3 '''Short-eared Owl showing from time to time from 2:20 pm along east side, 1-2 Water Pipit, 1 Red Kite, 6 Stonechat, 10 Pied Wagtail, 1-2 Little Egret, 2 Redpoll, 1 Siskin, 28 Fieldfare, 3 Common Snipe, 1 Little Owl on adjacent Stanwell Moor - a few naff pics here (Lee Dingain). *Totteridge Valley: Firecrest '''on the Mill Hill side at Oakfields wood frequenting both sides of the public footpath along the first 50 metres from the entrance at the junction of Partingdale Lane with Ridgeway (Ian Ellis). *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest feeding in rhododendrons at edge of Moat Wood 12:15 hrs (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Adult male '''Merlin flew low over Res. No. 5 (Lol Cumming). *Wanstead Flats: Ringed Plover heard flying south over Capel Point c7:30, 21 Lapwing north, 17 Redwing, 24 Fieldfare, 14 Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Reed Bunting, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Stock Dove, Great Black-backed Gull, Sparrowhawk, 5 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park:' Firecrest' (Bush Wood), 10 + Goldcrest, m Blackcap, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Kingfisher, Water Rail, Little Egret, 5 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 160 Gadwall (100 + on the Basin), Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) 'Saturday 1st December 2012' *Alexandra Park: Fem Bullfinch Cricket Scrub 9am calling then flew east, 4+ Lesser Redpoll, 2 Fieldfare west, 2 Redwing Top Field, 17 Shoveler (13 Wood Green Res inc 7 drakes - 2 pairs Boating Lake), 5 Pochard (3 WGR, 2 BL). *Barnet (Woodside Park): male Blackcap, Nuthatch, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Chaffinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Ring-necked Parakeet all among birds on garden feeders this morning (Ian Ellis). *Barnes: Female Peregrine upriver between Barnes Bridge/Chiswick Bridge around noon (Andy Culshaw). *Beddington SF: Jack Snipe (BirdGuides), 1 f Goldeneye, 2 Snipe, 1 Shelduck, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Peregrine, 1 Stonechat (observer?) *Bentley Priory: 1m Goosander on lake (Richard Francis). *Blackheath: 2 Egyptian Geese, also 3 Siskin feeding on alder seeds with Goldfinches Folly Pond; Robin singing on parked tractor in the middle of Circus Field on the heath - never seen one in this wide open space before but due to ploughing and re-greening for Olympic reinstatement works (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: male Bearded Tit '''at Heron Hide at 08.40 only, and 16 Snipe (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall); also drake Pintail & 4 Wigeon (Brent Birders). *Bromley: 20 '''Waxwing flew south over Keston Ponds at 11.00 (Birdguides). *Brookmans Park, Herts: 24 Waxwings in Bradmore Way mid-afternoon (Birdguides) *Bushy Park: Little Owl (Ian R Watson). *Cheshunt (Hertford Road): 1 Waxwing '''in car park opposite Co-op till 0800hrs at least. Also 640 Golden Plover in field south of Lieutenent Ellis Way off A10 (Neville Smith). *Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 m Blackcap feeding on sunflower hearts in my garden (Roger Dewey). *Croydon: 34 '''Waxwings at junction of Broom Road and Myrtle Road Shirley (Birdguides), plus c10 more Waxwings over calling; also in the rowan was a Fieldfare and Redwing. Hardly any berries left so likely to be the last day on this tree (Steven Robinson). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Woodcock flew along main bridleway at 4:33pm (V.Halley-Frame). *Ealing (W13): 6 Waxwing around Rosemount Road/Charles Road this morning (09:30) but then flew off west (Bill Haines). *Ealing (Horsenden Hill): drake Mandarin on Grand Union Canal (unusual here) and Firecrest in Perivale Wood (Andy Culshaw, David Howdon). *Fulham Reach: (Thames, 8am) 1 Shelduck, 66 Teal, 4 Gadwall, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, ca 400 Black-headed Gull (a record or close) - (Frank Banfield Park), 16 House Sparrow, 1 Greenfinch (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 3 Little Grebe, at least 1 Water Rail, Common Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam). *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail at Sanctuary Pond; 41 Gadwall; 2 pair Wigeon Little Grebe at Highgate No 1 Pond; c30 Siskin in alders by Stock Pond , Lesser Redpoll at Hedge 3 Parliament Hill Fields (Frank Nugent). *Hertford: 2 Waxwing still at 2 Tanners Crescent at 09.00 (Birdguides). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Common Scoter (birdingetc tweet). *Island Barn Reservoir: 2 fem Velvet Scoter still (Birdguides). *Lewisham (Ladywell Cemetery SE13): m Kestrel, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker (T.Wilson). *Leyton: 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull, 20 Waxwing Marsh Lane flew North at 13:42 (Paul Whiteman). *London Wetland Centre: 3m 1f Pintail, 1 Shelduck, 1m 1f Sparrowhawk (male with passerine prey probably Robin), c.40 Siskin, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Martin Honey). *Muswell Hill: Waxwing heard over Rosebery Road N10 at 16:00 (Dominic Mitchell). *Northolt and Greenford CP: m Kestrel, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 7 Redwings, c45 Goldfinch (Neil Anderson) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck, Red-necked Grebe (birdingetc tweet). *Rainham Marshes: c66 species 08:45-14:35 including 491 Eurasian Wigeon, 169 Northern Shoveler, 146 Eurasian Teal, 34 Mallard, 33 Gadwall, 8 Northern Pintail, 31 Common Shelduck, 22 Tufted Duck, 22 Common Pochard (one with green nasal saddle), Great Crested Grebe on river, 1+ Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon, 12 Ringed Plover, 21 European Golden Plover, c2,500 Dunlin, 204 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Eurasian Curlew, 115+ Common Redshank, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Rock Pipit, European Stonechat, c10 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, Cetti's Warbler, Brambling on sea wall near visitor centre at 08:45 (Dominic Mitchell); also 3 Caspian Gull, Water Pipit and Waxwing in stone barges area (Kev Jarvis, Paul Hawkins). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 41 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 11 Mute Swan, 10 Common Gull (all 'grounded' season-highs), 2 Little Grebe, 1 Great Crested Grebe (both season-lows), 3 Gadwall, 1f Sparrowhawk. The variety of bright berries - and the birds that eat them - significantly reduced from a week ago (birdman_euston). *Shepperton, Surrey (Upper Halliford area): 7 Waxwings over behind The Bugle pub at 0945 (W.Marks). *South Norwood CP: c10 Redpoll, 5 Pochard, 2 Goldcrest and a Blackbird narrowly avoiding predation by a Sparrowhawk (Steven Robinson). *Staines Moor: Fieldfare, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 3 Little Egret, c15 Meadow Pipit, Stonechat (V Williamson, R Woolley); 4 Short-eared Owl east side early evening (BirdGuides). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup (1m 1f) (N. basin), 22+ Goldeneye (S. basin) (Simon Cumming). *Stockwell (Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park): 1 2nd-winter Common Gull with Black-headed Gulls (Michael Mac). *Thurrock (Chafford Hundred): Waxwing along cycle track off Saffron Road early morning (Birdguides) *Tottenham Marshes: 4 Goosander (2m 2f) on Flood Relief Channel at N end of marshes viewable from footbridge across Lea; also a few Redwing around (Quentin Given). *Totteridge Valley (Darlands Lake area): Goldcrest, Treecreeper (Xav). *Trent Park: 1 Woodcock flushed in Seedfield Spinney 14:13 hrs; 1 Firecrest feeding in rhododendrons & laurel at Rough Lot 15:18 - 15:30 hrs; 11 Goldcrest; 4(2m 2f) Shoveler Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3f Goldeneye, 3 Goosander (2m 1f), f Pheasant & Fieldfare all at N end of Lockwood Res today (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Woodcock, 14 Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, 6 Meadow Pipit, 10 Goldcrest, 10 Song Thrush, 1 Fieldfare, 3 Reed Bunting, Kestrel, 3 Shoveler south (Tim Harris/Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). *Wanstead Park: Firecrest Bush Wood (TH), 20 + Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 75 Tufted Duck, 56 Gadwall, 31 Common Pochard, 4 Teal, 27 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 10+ Siskin, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 300+ Carrion Crow in roost on golf course north of Heronry, 40+ Magpies (Tim Harris/Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge). *Welwyn Garden City: 12 Waxwings in Pondcroft. 140 yards inside LNHS Recording Area. (BirdGuides) *Worcester Park, Sutton: 2 Peregrine low over garden heading SW 10am (Adam F). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *